This invention relates to a planter system which continuously maintains plants and growth media in a properly moistened condition, thereby eliminating the need for the high degree of attention required to ensure plant health.
Prior art planters generally contemplate an open-top container structure in which plant and soil are located. Moistening is generally accomplished by pouring water directly into the soil through the open top of the container. A saucer-like base can also be provided to retain any excess drain-off of water. Because of the open nature of the container and, if employed, the saucer-like base, evaporation is uncontrolled. Therefore, refilling of the planter takes place at frequent, uncontrolled intervals, the plant being subjected to alternate periods of drought and flooding. Furthermore, if the plant requires minimal moistening, such as a cactus or an African violet, small amounts of liquid must be continually added in order to prevent an over-watering situation.
Certain electronic devices which are presently available measure the moisture content of the soil. Unfortunately, these devies are quite expensive and are easily made inaccurate due to their relatively high sensitivity.
Other commercially available planters have wicking means located exterior to the planter confines for transferring moisture upward from a saucer-like base and into the top of the container. However, this exposed water source is also subject to the problems of rapid evaporation and continual refilling.